


You Want to Tutch

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Alcohol, Emetophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(this is really dumb omg)</p>
<p> for a prompt on motorkink, tumblr mirror <a href="http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/32318310042/you-want-to-tutch">here</a>. a fic involving the phrase, "My balls?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want to Tutch

**Author's Note:**

> also for some reason i made it Tutch (tbh i think it fits well)

Picking up one of your best friends on short notice? Yeah, okay, not fun, but sometimes you’ve gotta do what you’ve gotta do.

Picking up one of your best friends in the middle of the night, because the manager of Antonio’s called and said he was making a scene? Definitely not the best reason to have to get dressed and drive out to get them, but still, for one of your best friends? Sometimes you have to make sacrifices. Sometimes those sacrifices are sleep.

But when you get there and one of your best friends is stumbling around drunk, flinging himself face-first into your car when you pull up, that’s something that you’d better be getting apologies for the morning after.

He manages to get Texas back to the garage, telling him that they can pick up Stronghorn in the morning, and when they finally pull in and Dutch is trying to help Texas hobble to the couch to crash, he gets a request mumbled in his ear that’s odd for even Texas.

Dutch isn’t sure if it’s asked because of the beer Texas had gotten (apparently from some guy outside the restaurant), or if this is just a side of Texas that the booze brought out. Either way, even if he doesn’t want to let Texas fall on his ass, he’s pretty sure he also doesn’t want Texas within reach of his junk right now.

“My _balls_?” he asks again.

“Your balls. C’mon, Dutch, Texas has gotta see them. Pants off, artsy-boy!”

Texas’ hand grabs at Dutch’s belt again, and Dutch nearly falls backward trying to pull his hips back.

“Texas, no. My balls, my rules. Let’s get you to bed, man.” Texas leans into him harder, the arm around Dutch’s shoulders pulling around his neck and tugging his face down to Texas’ level.

Texas stares at him for a second, and his drunk grin flickers to something softer for a split second. The hand that had been grabbing uselessly at his buckle moves up to his shoulder, and he thinks for a second that Texas actually looks... Serious.

Dutch’s eyes involuntarily flicker down at movement, and Texas has licked his lips and is tilting his head up. Before Dutch can fully realize that their faces are getting closer, and more specifically, that Texas is jerking his face that final couple inches down, and--yeah. Okay. That’s... That’s definitely Texas kissing him. Which is really weird, but... Not exactly _bad_ weird.

...Wait, nevermind, Texas is tearing his mouth away from Dutch’s to run to the nearest garbage can in the garage, leaning over and puking up what has got to be at least six cans of homemade beer.

He helps Texas clean himself up, and for some reason, when Texas asks to sleep in his bed, he figures that there could be no harm in indulging him, just this once. He figures they’ll either talk about this in the morning (after Texas admits he shouldn’t have had alcohol and promises not to drink ever, ever again), or they’ll ignore it for a while and it’ll be brought back up eventually. Either way is fine by him.

He falls asleep quickly, Texas still as clingy a sleeper as ever, but it’s surprisingly chilly in his room, so... He doesn’t mind. He makes a good blanket.

Although he’s definitely finding out why the fuck Texas wanted to get a look at his balls.


End file.
